Masquerade
by nevverlands
Summary: When Beth catches Mick and Coraline hooking up behind her back, she turns to Josef's shoulder to cry on. Josef/Beth, Mick/Beth, Mick/Coraline.
1. Affair

**Since I can't update Love Transforms very soon, I'll give you this to tide you over. Another JoBeth fic. In no way is it associated with Falling For You or Love Transforms! Enjoy!**

Mick was sitting alone in his apartment, sipping blood. Josef was out at the club; otherwise, the two friends would have been hanging out together. Mick had Buzz Wire turned on, and was watching an old broadcast. She looked super ravishing that day; she had her hair straightened. Mick sighed, and picked up the phone.

There was a knock on the door, and Mick looked at it, surprised. He dropped the phone, and walked over to the door, neglecting the screen. He opened in, and saw Coraline standing on the other side.

"Hey." She said, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. Mick nodded, and leaned against the door.

"Hey." He responded, and the door opened reluctantly. Coraline stepped in, and glanced around.

"You sure made living like a human look nice." She remarked, her nose upturning slightly. Mick shut the door, and looked at her.

"Nice to see you, too." He said, gesturing for her to sit down. She did, and Mick sat in the chair across from her. "So, have you changed your mind? Are you going to give me the cure?" He asked eagerly, though he knew that wasn't why she was here. Coraline smirked.

"No, sorry, Mick. I'm here to visit you like a normal being. Do you interrogate Miss Turner when she comes in or do you just go straight to the sex?" She asked, and Mick scowled.

"I know you're here for something, Coraline." Mick said, standing up. Coraline stood up too, and walked to Mick's side. She put a hand on Mick's shoulder.

"I'm here for you." She muttered, and Mick looked questionably at her. She pushed Mick down on the couch and put her hands on his face. She brought her face down, and kissed Mick. Mick didn't pull away until she let go.

"Coraline..." He trailed, his feelings rushing back.

"Don't you feel it, Mick? It's just like old times. You said you'd love me forever..." Coraline murmured against his ear, and Mick's stomach dropped. "Let's not make forever end today..." Coraline looked Mick in the eyes again and kissed him. Mick automatically wrapped his arms around her, and stood up. The phone suddenly rang. Mick ignored it, but Coraline pulled back. "Answer it. I'll be upstairs."

Mick watched hungrily as Coraline walked slowly upstairs, and then he dove for the phone. "Hello?" He asked throatily, and then he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Mick, it's Beth." Mick's brain came down to earth as he heard Beth's voice.

"Hey, Beth." He said, scratching his head nervously.

"Listen, was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime tonight?" Beth asked, but Mick wasn't listening. He was looking up the stairs, and saw an undressed Coraline wearing only her underwear.

"Yeah, uhm, that's great, Beth. I'll talk to you later, alright? Bye." Mick hung up the phone, and threw it in the living room. He then continued to run up the stairs and meet Coraline at the top.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth stared at the silent phone. _Did Mick just hang up on me? _She thought incredulously. She placed the phone beside her, and sat on her couch. Ever since Coraline had been back in Mick's life, he had been becoming more and more distant with Beth. Sure, she understood that they were both vampires, but still, she's his ex wife.

Then, Beth put her head in her hands. What if Coraline had something to do with Mick's sudden hang up? What if he's in trouble? _He didn't sound in trouble. _Beth thought. _He sounded...aroused. _Beth shuddered. "No, he's not with Coraline. Coraline wasn't even there." But, there was that nagging suspicion in Beth's soul. She knew she had to go check it out.

Beth grabbed her keys from the table next to her, and exited her apartment. She raced down to the parking lot where her car was, and got in. She backed out of the parking lot, and into the wild streets of L.A. She drove frantically in the direction to Mick's apartment. She had to know if he was alright.

Beth arrived outside of Mick's apartment, and parked her car next to the side walk across the street. She started to get out, but heard a thud up above her. She glanced up and gasped horrifically. Mick was up against a window in his apartment, with a naked Coraline wrapping her fingers in his hair. Beth's heart pounded, and she couldn't look away. Then, the two vampires were gone from view. Beth closed her car door, and put her head on the steering wheel. She started crying her eyes out, and put her fingers in her hair.

She had never hated Coraline as much as she hated her now; Mick wasn't too high on her list either. She _knew _Coraline would take Mick back, and Mick wouldn't be able to resist. She hit her head repeatedly on the wheel, and sighed.

Coraline had been there first. He loved Coraline still. He was going to forget all about their times, those kisses, and those bittersweet moments. Beth cried out, and put her key in ignition. She raised her head, and didn't look back into the window of Mick's apartment. She backed out of the space, and drove slowly down the street to her apartment.

When Beth returned, she threw herself down on her bed and cried, sobbing into her large pillow. She hugged it tightly, the feeling of neglecting washing over her. She hated Coraline, she hated her!

Beth lay down on her bed, flat on her back. She needed to find away to get Coraline out of the picture. She needed to talk to someone who knew both Coraline and Mick. Someone who wouldn't mind telling her...

Beth reached for the phone, and started to dial. She put it to her ear and heard it ring several times. Then, a familiar voice answered, "Hello?" Beth breathed.

"Josef, I need to talk to you." Beth said.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth turned into the driveway of a gigantic and wonderful looking house. _Well, if you've lived for 400 years, how could you not get rich? _Beth parked the car next to several fancy black ones, and got out. She locked the car, and stepped up to Josef's front door.

Beth hated doing this. She hated having to confront Josef about her problems with Mick. She barely even knew Josef, let alone trust him. But, the times were desperate, and she needed a...friend.

Beth took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Several moments later, it swung open. Josef Kostan stood there, wearing a deep purple dressy shirt and dark gray pants.

"Hello, Miss Turner." Josef said politely, smiling. Beth smiled back, and stuck out her hand.

"It's Beth, actually." She said, shaking his hand. Josef nodded, and let her in. Beth looked around in fascination at the richly kept home. Females were swimming in a rectangular pool, and the sun was casting a pinkish glow through the windows. 20 different people were moving around, computers were flashing, and people were yelling into cell phones in languages Beth never even knew existed.

"It's gets pretty hectic around here." Josef said, bringing Beth into an empty living room behind all of the computers. 3 of the 4 walls were windows, (the fourth one was the one where the door was) and the sun was reflecting off the glass. Josef moved over and pressed a button on the wall, and the windows became tinted. Beth whistled.

"Is it possible to be this wealthy?" Beth mused, and Josef laughed.

"Sit down." He said, gesturing to the couch near the window. Beth walked over to it, and sat down. "Excuse me, my manners are atrocious. Would you like a drink?" Beth shook her head, and Josef nodded. He sat down on a chair, and folded his hands.

"So, how is the only mortal woman I know that is not my freshie?" Josef asked, observing her. Beth smiled forcedly, and shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to talk about...Mick." Beth admitted. Josef scoffed.

"Of course you do. Why else would you be here?" He muttered, rolling his eyes. He leaned his head back. "What's the newest dilemma in the torturous relationship of Mick and Beth?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Mick and Coraline are back together." Josef's eyes shot open as he looked back at Beth.

"Impossible." He said, leaning forward, much more interested than before. Beth nodded reluctantly.

"They're together as we speak." Beth said, feeling her stomach knot up. Josef looked amusedly at Beth.

"Oh, this must be just dandy for you." He mocked, and Beth scowled. Then, she sighed.

"He's stringing me along and then hooking up with other women. Of course it's great." She said sarcastically, rubbing her head. Josef's eyes softened.

"I know he likes you, Beth." Josef reassured. Beth sniffed, and stood up. She walked over to the window.

"I thought I'd have something with Mick. I just feel so alone. Josh is gone, Mick is with Coraline, and I have nobody to go to anymore." Beth put her head in her hands and cried for the second time that day. She was embarrassed, I mean, she was crying in front of this wealthy vampire she barely knew who probably would tell her to leave now because she was crying.

Josef sat for a few moments, feeling a little awkward. Then, he stood up, and walked slowly over to Beth's side. He put a hand on her shoulder, and sighed. "You can go to me." Josef said, swallowing. What was he about to pull himself into?

Beth turned around, and the tears just kept flooding down her face. Josef opened his arms and pushed her into his body, clutching the woman his best friend was practically in love with, and the woman he had known for a couple of weeks. Beth stopped crying a few minutes later, and pulled away from Josef. Then, she looked up.

"I need somebody, Josef." Beth said, and Josef looked at her, slightly confused. _Wait, she doesn't mean..._He thought, and then his thoughts were confirmed. Beth reached up and brought Josef's head down to hers. He didn't think, he just kissed her back.

Beth put her hands to Josef's shoulders and pushed him down on the couch she had previously been sitting on. She took her lips off of his, and Josef stopped her.

"Wait, Beth. This is wrong. Mick is my best friend." He said, shaking his head. Beth nodded.

"I know. So we'll hide it. I mean, that's what Mick and Coraline are doing, so why not us?" Beth asked. Josef looked away from her for a moment, thinking this through. She had a point. Mick couldn't get mad because one, he wasn't even with Beth, and two, he was with Coraline. Josef nodded, and looked back at Beth. He leaned in and kissed her, and pulled Beth onto his lap. He brought his hands to rest on the small of her back, and pushed her into him. She brought her hands to his face, and kissed his lips.

This was going to be an interesting love affair.


	2. Surprise!

**You Moonlight fans should check out the site The Buzz Wire if you haven't already. Sign up on the forum, my name on there is LoveAddict. Oh, and I'm still writing Love Transforms, don't worry!!:)- Arietty**

Beth started pacing in her apartment. Mick had called to say he was coming over. She didn't know what to do, what, with the newfound guilt of hooking up with Josef, and for catching Mick with Coraline? It was enough to set any girl off track.

There was a knock on the door, and Beth gulped as she walked over to open it. Beth opened it, and Mick was there.

"Beth." He said in that musky voice, and Beth's stomach dropped. Mick St. John. Possibly the sexiest man Beth had ever had the pleasure to meet. He smiled, and Beth almost lost it. Then she remembered Coraline. Hate surged through her body, but she hid it well.

"Come in." She said, widening the door and letting Mick step in. He did, and gazed around.

"Did you, uh...do something different with the place?" Mick started, trying to make conversation. Beth bit her lip.

"No." She said simply, turning her back to Mick. She heard Mick shuffle around, and she sighed.

"So, anything interesting going on in your life lately?" Beth asked, running her fingers through her hair. She heard Mick stop suddenly.

"No." He said flatly, and Beth nodded. She felt the tears coming, and she wiped at her eyes. Mick was behind her.

"You're crying?" He asked. Of course he could smell the tears, Beth forgot. Beth shook her head.

"No, it's allergies." She lied, walking away from Mick. Mick nodded, and sat down on Beth's couch. He seemed to accept this.

"So...how's work?" Mick offered, and Beth finally snapped.

"Look, Mick, I know about you and Coraline, okay?" She said, turning to face him. Mick looked slightly shocked at this.

"What?" He asked, his skin turning a little paler than usual. Beth shook her head.

"I know you and Coraline are back together. Why don't you stop trying to be nice to me and leave already?" Beth said, tears forming in her eyes. Mick stood up abruptly, and walked over to Beth.

"Beth..." He started, but Beth had enough. She grabbed Mick's lapel and pulled him from her living room and out the door of her apartment. "Beth! What are you doing?" Mick said exasperatedly, but Beth ignored him. She started crying as she threw Mick out, and slammed the door. She put her back to the door and looked up to the ceiling as she put her hands in her hair. Tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks, and she cried loudly.

"Beth." Mick was still outside her door.

"Just leave me alone, Mick." Beth said, locking the door. She ran to her bedroom and flung herself down upon the bed, and sobbed into her arms. She felt embarrassed, hurt, neglected, and pained all at the same time. It was _supposed _to be her and Mick. Beth and Mick sounded so much better than _Coraline_ and Mick. She cried desperately into the sheets.

Beth knew what she wanted to do. She was so upset, and so desperate, she knew that today was the day. She got up from the bed and walked into her living room, her face still wet. She grabbed her car keys, and exited her apartment.

Mick had cleared out; it was apparent he had gotten Beth's message. She sprinted down the halls, and down the stairs. She ran out into the parking lot, and got into her car.

It was stupid for Beth to have to do this. When she had done it before, she had instantly regretted it. It felt great, but she knew it was wrong. Beth had a lot of feeling for Mick; how could she be doing this?

Beth pulled up in front of a large office building. She walked quickly to the entrance, and observed the working people. They were all wearing expensive suits and plain expressions. She definitely did not fit in.

Pretty soon, Beth came to an office door. She took a deep breath, and ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times. Then, she opened the door.

Josef was standing on the other side of the room, his cell phone to his ear. His back was turned to Beth as he shouted into the phone.

"I don't care what you have to do, just make sure they're in by tomorrow!" Josef snarled to whoever he was on the phone with. He scoffed. "Well, let's see how you enjoy unemployment!" Josef clicked a button on the phone, and slammed it down on the table as he turned around. He looked up, and saw Beth.

"Oh, Beth, I didn't notice you come..." Josef was cut off, however. Beth had hastened over to Josef, and pushed him against the glass of his wall. She kissed him roughly, and he was very much shocked. He kissed her back, and she pulled away.

"You should have called." Josef muttered, bringing his hands to her back. She smirked.

"What, and miss out on your adorable little reactions?" Beth asked, and Josef smirked. She looked down to his shirt, and started to pull off his black suspenders. Josef's hands stopped her.

"Wait." He untangled himself from Beth, and walked over to his office's door. He locked it, and turned back around. He walked over to a couch in his office, and pulled it out to the center of the room. "Okay, do whatever you want." Josef said, sitting down. Beth walked over to him, and pulled at his suspenders. She pulled him up, and pushed the black suspenders off his shoulders so they hung loosely at his side.

Beth's fingers found their way to Josef's buttons. She started to undo them, and Josef's breathing was starting to turn a little harder. She undid all of the buttons, and pulled his maroon shirt off his arms. His bare chest was perfect; better than Mick's, in her opinion. She traced her fingers over his skin, and he looked up to the ceiling and moaned. Beth, to be fair, started to pull of her shirt. Josef's eyes snapped back to Beth, and he watched her take off her shirt. His hands immediately reached for her waist, and he spun her around.

"It makes me wonder why God made all of the better things in the world so wrong." Josef murmured against Beth's neck. Her back was pressed to his chest, and he undid her bra. He swallowed, and then turned Beth around again.

A moment later, Beth was in Josef's arms, and he was kissing her lips desperately. Their tongues entwined, and Josef pushed Beth down on the couch. He kissed down her neck, and over her breasts. Beth wrapped her arms around Josef's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Beth grabbed Josef's shoulders, and brought him so he was head level with her. She kissed him, and his wrapped his strong arms around her, their chests melting together. His hands slipped down to her waist, and he started to pull off her pants. She reached her hands down, keeping her lips on his, and started to undo his belt.

Pretty soon, Beth was completely naked. Josef had black boxers on, and Beth held his belt in her hand. She was sitting on the couch, and Josef was standing in front of her. She didn't like this, so she took his belt and threw it around his waist and caught it on the other side. She pulled, and Josef fell into her.

"Much better." Beth said, and Josef brought his hands to her face and kissed her. Beth grabbed Josef and pulled him on top of her. She moved her hands down to his boxers shorts, and pulled him them off. She stared in fascination at his naked form. Josef trapped Beth in his arms.

"I don't have a condom." Josef admitted, and Beth shrugged. She put her hands on Josef's flawless skin, and moved them to his back.

"Do it." She said, and Josef obeyed. He entered her, and Beth moaned out. He kissed her shoulders as he did this, and moved in a rhythmic way. She pushed her hands into his skin, and cried out softly. She moved her hands up and down his back, and looked at his face. His eyes had turned their vampiric blue. She suddenly felt wary.

"Josef...?" Beth hesitated, and his sharp pale eyes looked at her. He smiled.

"Don't worry; I vamp out when I have sex. No big deal." Josef reassured, and pushed himself into her again. Beth nodded, and breathed. Josef's breath was ragged, and they were done.

Josef started panting, and lay down on Beth's body. Beth wrapped her arms around his head, and he rested his head on her chest. He kissed her skin, and sighed.

"That was...amazing." He choked out, and Beth nodded. Josef lifted his head, and looked up to Beth's eyes. "Mick doesn't know what he's missing."

At the sound of Mick's name, Beth's stomach churned, but not as much as it used to. Was it possible she was starting to have feelings for Josef as well?

Josef's phone started to buzz on the table. He sighed, and pushed off of Beth. He grabbed his boxers and quickly pulled them on as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Josef answered, turning to Beth and winking at her. She smiled and blushed. He smiled back, and looked back out the window.

"Mick?" Josef said suddenly, clear nervousness in his voice. Beth fell off of the couch, and started grabbing her underwear. Josef rubbed the back of his head, started talking into the phone. Beth gathered all of her clothes, and pulled them on. Josef hung up the phone, and smirked.

"What did he want?" Beth asked tentatively, halting before Josef. He shook his head.

"Nothing. He just wanted to tell me he's coming over tonight to talk." Josef opened his arms, and Beth wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

"We should definitely do this sometime soon." She murmured against his skin, and kissed his chest. Josef brought his hands to her back and smiled in her hair.

"I have a beach house a little outside of L.A. I rarely use it, because I see no need to go to the beach, but it's the perfect hideaway." Josef told Beth, and she nodded into his skin.

"That sounds nice." Beth said, and pulled back from Josef. "I have to go, though." She put her hands on his face and kissed him soundly. Then, she started to walk away.

"Wait, Beth. Let me get dressed before you leave." Josef said, and he started to collect his strewn clothing from off the floor. He pulled his pants back on, fastened his belt, and buttoned up his maroon shirt. He walked over to Beth and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you this weekend."

Beth nodded, and grabbed his hand. She kissed his palm, and then let it go. She smiled, and then left Josef in his office.

_You really need to think about this, Beth. You like Mick, yet you just had sex with his friend, Josef! _Beth shuddered. She thought it would just be meaningless sex with Josef Kostan. It wasn't. At least to her. She really enjoyed Josef's company, and their time together intimately, well, was great. Okay, he was the best sex she'd ever had. Beth hated to admit it, but she was starting to develop feelings for Josef.

**Remember to review, my loves!! And remember to follow my advice and go to The Buzz Wire and sign up in the forum!!**


	3. Conversations and A Weekend o' Fun

The was a sudden ringing in Josef's house

The was a sudden ringing in Josef's house. He was in his living room when he heard this ringing start. It was the doorbell, and Josef knew who it was going to be. He lifted his head from the freshie's neck he had been devouring from, and sighed. He pushed her away slightly, and she dazedly walked away.

Josef walked to the door and wrenched it open, wiping blood from his mouth. "Hello." He said pointedly at Mick, who was drenched.

"You couldn't have answered the door any faster?" Mick asked, gesturing to the rain that was falling on his head. Josef shrugged, and threw the door open and started to walk away. Then, he looked back at Mick, looking warning.

"Don't track in mud." He said flatly, pointing at Mick's shoes. Mick smirked.

"Okay, Mother." Mick joked, and took off his shoes. Josef shook his head, annoyed, and continued to the living room. He went to the living room where Beth and him and shared their first kiss. There was no need to dim the windows, as it was raining. Mick sat down on the couch, and Josef took his usual seat in the armchair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Josef felt immense déjà vu, seeing as he had already had a similar conversation like this with Beth. Mick shuffled uncomfortably on the couch.

"Something happened." Mick said, looking at his hands. Josef nodded.

"Of course." He said under his breath. Mick looked up.

"I had sex with Coraline." Mick admitted, running his fingers through his hair. Josef smirked.

"I know." Josef said, observing Mick amusedly. Mick looked at him curiously.

"You do? Coraline told you?" He said, sounding hesitant. Josef shook his head.

"Someone even better than that." Josef snickered, and Mick understood. He looked again at Josef, question marks filling his eyes.

"How did Beth know? I mean, she seemed to know when I went to talk to her, but..." Josef cut Mick off.

"When did she go to talk to you?" He asked sharply. Mick spoke, his head still in his hands.

"Earlier today." Mick answered. Josef's insides squirmed; was she just looking for sympathy sex? Josef stood up, and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out heated blood, and drained it into two glasses. He set one down next to Mick, and sat back in his chair. He took a sip of blood, and sighed.

"Why did Beth come to you?" Mick asked suddenly, looking up. Josef started to feel guilty for the first time since he had started this thing with Beth. He swallowed.

"Uhm, you know, to pass along the gossip." Josef covered up, smiling weakly at Mick. Mick nodded, and sighed.

"I tried to tell her the truth." Mick said, picking up his glass and taking sip.

"The truth about what?" Josef ventured, placing his glass down and looking at Mick importantly. Mick looked back at him.

"That I don't love Coraline. I don't. I...well, don't _love_ Beth, but, really like her." Mick said, and Josef nodded, his stomach feeling sick. _It's you she had sex with, not Mick. _Josef reassured himself.

"I think you should stay with Coraline." Josef said suddenly, and Mick looked at him, startled.

"Excuse me?" Mick asked, looking shocked. Josef stood up, and set his glass down.

"I told you not to dabble with mortals." Josef started, taking a breath. "Now you see why. They screw everything up." Mick stood up, and shook his head.

"Look, I know it was like that for you, but not for me. I...love Beth." Mick said at last, letting his guard down. Josef raised his eyebrows, starting to feel angry.

"And you think I didn't love Sarah? You think I try to turn every woman I meet into a vampire, and then take care of them for what seems like a century?" Josef started, his anger growing. "Loving them only makes it worse. If you didn't care about them, then why should they bother you?"

Mick stayed silent during this small tirade. Then, he spoke up. "I won't turn Beth." He said defiantly. Josef let out a humorless laugh.

"That's exactly what I said. Enjoy Beth being human, Mick, because you sure won't see much of her when she's in a coma." Josef said, and Mick walked away from him. He slammed his glass down on the table, and the glass shattered. Blood spurted all of the marble and onto the white tiled floor. Mick turned around, and pointed a finger at  
Josef.

"I'm not you." Mick said, and with that, he left the room. Josef glared at the door, and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, and looked under the B section of his contacts. He pressed send when it hit Beth's name, and put the phone to his ear. It rang four times, and then hit voice mail.

"Hey, Beth, it's Josef. I'll email you the directions to the beach house. Oh, and whatever you do, don't answer the phone if it's Mick. Goodbye." He clicked a button on the phone, and placed it back in his pocket. He walked over to an intercom on the wall, and spoke into it.

"There was a little accident in room 13, can someone come here and clean it up?" Josef demanded into the intercom. He then quickly left the room, going to see if Mick was actually gone.

Josef heard a car screech to a halt outside. Beth had arrived at his beach house, and it was 7 o'clock, and pouring rain still, even two days later. He grabbed a bottle of red wine, and placed it on the table. He, of course, wouldn't be drinking from it, but he assumed she wouldn't want to have his AB negative.

Beth knocked on the door, and Josef strode over to the front. He opened it, and she stepped inside quickly. She slid out of her hood, and Josef helped take her coat off.

"Nice place. It's almost as big as your house. And you don't use this?" Beth asked, and Josef shrugged.

"I might be using it more now." Beth felt a little uncomfortable as he said this. She let him take off her coat, and she stepped into the large living room. A fire was in the fire place, and the walls were a dark gray. She was wearing the same black dress she had when she was on the crystal. When Josef entered the room, she observed his navy shirt and black pants, wondering how long it would be until they were on the floor.

Josef took the bottle of wine and poured it for Beth in a glass. He then took a similar glass and poured some blood inside it. He turned to Beth, who was sitting on the maroon couch. He leaned against the counter, and smiled.

"I saw Mick today." He said, sipping his blood. Beth looked up, and nodded.

"What did he say?" She asked, trying to sound casual. Josef shrugged, and walked forward to sit in an armchair across from Beth.

"He wanted to talk about Coraline...and you." He admitted, and Beth tried her hardest not to look interested. She instead took a sip of her red wine.

"And?" Beth asked, observing Josef. Josef felt strangely annoyed for some reason.

"Well, he was just confused, you know?" Josef said, not mentioning Mick's declaration of love. Beth nodded, and then set her glass down on the table. She stood up, and walked over to Josef slowly. She halted in front of him. She then bent down and took his face in his hands as she kissed him softly. Josef still remained laying back in his seat, and he brought his hands to Beth's waist. She pulled away.

"You know, Josef, I never thought about being with you before." She confessed, gazing at him in the eye. Josef nodded, and raised his hand to brush some hair from Beth's eye.

"The whole vampire thing just threw you off, right?" Josef said, but the realized she had liked Mick, so that wasn't the case. Beth laughed, and traced her fingers on Josef' cheek.

"That doesn't bother me." She said seductively, and kissed him again. "You're such a great friend, Josef." Josef gulped, and smiled weakly. He kissed her to hide his true feelings, and she kissed him back. Josef stood up this time, and took Beth in his arms. Then, he reached below her and grabbed her legs, and swept her up bridal style. His lips were still on hers, but she giggled when her feet left the floor.

Josef brought her through a door on her right, and then up a pair of black stairs. They reached a bedroom, and Josef sat her down on the red sheets. The walls were black, and there were no windows on the walls. Several candles were lit, however, and a mirror was across the bed, reflecting Josef and Beth.

"Thank you." Beth whispered, and kissed Josef's eyes. Josef didn't know what she was thanking him for, but he shrugged this off. He crawled on top of her, and slid the dress right off her shoulders. He pulled it down her body, and then left the bed. Beth looked at Josef, her face pouted.

"Why are you leaving me?" Beth asked, pouting her lips. Josef laughed, and shook his head.

"I just needed a breath before we...you know." Josef said quietly, rubbing his forehead. Beth nodded, and then reached behind her. She undid the clasp to her lacy black bra, and it fell to the covers of the bed.

"Does that help you?" Beth asked, and Josef smirked, his eyes on Beth's bare chest.

"No, but I'll take it." He said throatily, and got back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Beth's waist and kissed her so she fell down on her back on the bed. She brought her hands to his back and pulled the navy shirt up. Josef leaned back, and placed his knees on either side of Beth's legs. She rose, and he lifted his arms as she took his shirt off. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As Josef undressed the rest of Beth, he was realizing how much he wanted her, and not even in a sexual way (well, he did, but not only that). He had developed feelings for her, and, as Beth pulled off his boxers, he realized he didn't think of her as a booty call anymore.

When they had first had sex, which was all Josef cared about, he thought it was great. Now, every time he thought of Mick and Beth together, his insides squirmed in jealousy, and he couldn't stand the thought of them.

Josef wanted Beth; he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want to be her lover and anymore; he wanted to be something more.


End file.
